The Pebble
by SweetMandyB
Summary: One-shot. Flashback from Just an Ordinary Day. Edward and Bella are lost downtown. Bella lets her anger get the best of her, and Carlisle has to come to their rescue, and takes Bella's side over Edward's.


**_Author's Note: So my cousin and her fiancé really got into this fight, and I thought it was so hilarious I'd adapt it to Edward/Bella. I figure this takes place sometime at the very beginning of their relationship. For the purpose of this, they are in Emmett's Jeep. Just an Ordinary Day Flashback. _**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were downtown Seattle and we were lost. He was driving, and I was trying to read the map. Apparently, boys are the only people on the planet that can read maps. Even better than that, Edward won't switch with me and let me drive, so he's just fuming because I can't figure out where we are.

"Bella," he said through his teeth, "we are on 6th Avenue. Just find it on the map, and tell me how to get to the freeway". He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, do you know how many streets there are in the city of Seattle on this map? It is like finding a needle in a haystack!" I yelled, throwing my hands back, completely aggravated.

"Well, I can't drive and read a map, so let's just got have dinner, and I can look over the map and find our way home." He snapped.

Damnit he was crabby. Why do boys always get mean when they're hungry?

Edward parallel parked on a quiet side street in front of a patio café. It was so romantic, too bad Edward was being an ass. He got out of the car, and waited for me by the curb. I got out of the car, rolling my eyes at his blatant anger. He snatched the map from my hands, leaning against the back of the car to check it over quickly. Of course, several minutes later, he still couldn't find it either. My anger got the best of me at that moment, and I bent down to pick up a pebble on the ground. It was about half the size of a pea. I threw it at his head, but he must have seen it coming, because he ducked his head out of the way. It hit the back window, completely shattering it. Edward and I both stared at the now non-existent back windshield with our mouths wide open.

It did nothing to ease Edward's anger. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Dad? It's Edward. Could you come and get Bella and I? There was an accident with the car. We're downtown at Washington and Oceanview. Thanks". He snapped his phone shut.

"He'll be here in five minutes; he's just down the street." He said, looking back at the map. I was still completely stunned. That pebble was so small, it couldn't have possibly shattered that windshield.

Carlisle showed up too quickly, and he got out of his black Mercedes, slamming the door. He was furious the moment he saw the car. Carlisle walked over, and put an arm around me.

"Edward, what did you do?!" he accused. Edward was more stunned over this than the actual car incident, based on his face.

"No-nothing! It was Bella! She threw a rock at my head!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! And don't lie! Your mother and I taught you better than that!" Carlisle accused. Edward looked at me, furious that I was staying quiet.

"Carlisle, he's right, I'm so sorry. But it was just a pebble, I didn't think…" Carlisle cut me off then.

"Bella, don't cover for him." Carlisle rubbed my shoulder and arm in reassurance.

"But Dad!" Edward tried to protest. Carlisle shot him a look.

"Carlisle, he's right. It was all my fault". I said, turning to face him. No matter how angry I was at Edward, I couldn't let him take the blame for this. Carlisle ignored me.

"Dad, seriously, Bella threw a pebble at my head, we were fighting, and the anger must have gotten to her". Edward explained. Carlisle rolled his eyes, and pulled me tighter to his side.

"You're telling me that this sweet, innocent girl standing next to me _shattered_ a car windshield with a pebble?" Carlisle snarled. Edward nodded, wide eyed.

"Carlisle, he really is telling the truth". I tried again. Carlisle thought for a moment, scrutinizing my face. Then, he turned back to Edward, pointing his finger at him in accusation.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled. Edward's jaw dropped again.

"Dad?! What are you talking about?" Edward was completely stunned.

"Look, if Bella did this, you did something to provoke her." Carlisle reasoned. I was too stunned for words at this point. I was completely speechless.

"Don't lie to me son, and don't drag your sweet girlfriend into this! If she did it, she had a reason. I'll take Bella back, you drive that thing back to Forks. Think about what you're going to do to make it up to her". Carlisle snapped, leading me to the Mercedes. He opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in.

We pulled away, and I saw that Edward was still frozen in place, staring after us.

"So, he deserved it, didn't he?" Carlisle smirked at me, buckling his seatbelt. I nodded.

"Tell me all about it". Carlisle laughed. And I started from the beginning…


End file.
